hypeyamatfandomcom-20200216-history
Tuomaksen arvostelut/PS4
198X – Ruotsalainen indiepeli, joka koostuu viidestä minipelistä ja niiden välisistä tarinakohtauksista. Minipelit muistuttavat vanhoja kolikkopelejä, paitsi viimeinen, joka on jostain syystä ensimmäisen persoonan tyrmänkoluaminen. Kaikkia minipelejä valitettavasti yhdistää se, että ne loppuvat liian nopeasti, eikä yksikään niistä ole varsinaisesti erityisen hyvä. Kolikkopelit ovatkin enemmän keino kuljettaa tarinaa eteenpäin, mutta päähenkilönä toimivan lähiökakaran vinkuna on sen verran kornia, melodramaattista ja kliseistä, ettei tarina jaksa paljon kiinnostaa. Pelin tunnin keston ja omaperäisen idean vuoksi sen kuitenkin jaksaa vetää läpi varsinkin ihastellakseen erinomaista pikselitaidetta ja musiikkia (mukana myös uusia biisejä legendaariselta Yuzo Koshirolta). Jos peli saa joskus jatkoa, kuten lopussa luvataan, toivottavasti sekä juoni että pelit ovat parempia. * Agents of Mayhem – Saints Row'n tekijöiden takaapäin kuvattu räiskintä, joka yrittää esteettisesti muistuttaa piirrettyä. Animoidut välianimaatiot ovat hyvin tehtyjä ja muuhunkin esillepanoon on nähty vaivaa. Valitettavasti tämä onkin pelin paras puoli, koska itse pelattavuus on tylsää geneeristen Midway-kestävien vihollisäijien räiskimistä. Käsittämättömästi liikkuminen ja tähtääminen on myös huomattavasti tönkömpää kuin SR-peleissä. Peliin on yritetty tuoda vaihtelua eri pelattavien hahmojen muodossa hieman Overwatchin tyyliin, mutta valitettavasti yksikään hahmoista ei ole yhtään kiinnostava ja nähdyt stereotyypit kuten "venäläinen jää-äijä" ja "ylimielinen Hollywood-näyttelijä" jylläävät. Masentavin on kyllä (vaalea) espanjaa puhuva brassimuija. Peli yrittää myös kovasti olla hauska, mutta yksikään vitseistä ei kyllä saanut edes hymyilemään. Ehkä pitäisi kuulua 12-vuotiaaseen kohderyhmään, jonka mielestä kirosanat ovat automaattisesti hauskoja. Kaiken lisäksi pelissä on paljon käyttäjäepäystävällistä paskaa: kolmen pelattavan agentin ryhmän jäseniä ei saa vaihdettua kuin teleporttaamalla takaisin tukikohtaan, mikä tarkoittaa usean latausruudun ja välianimaation pakkokatselua. Vielä käsittämättömämmin myös aseiden ja varusteiden vaihtaminen vaatii tukikohtaan palaamista ja pariinkin eri paikkaan kävelemistä. Hajottavat käyttökokemusratkaisut saivatkin oikeastaan tämän pelin ragequittaamisen aikaan paljon tehokkaammin kuin itse pelattavuus. * Amplitude – Pelattavuudeltaan hyvä kuten alkuperäinen, oikeasti hyvä eli luonnollisesti aliarvostettu PS2-exclusive. Valitettavasti lähes koko soundtrack koostuu konemusiikista, mikä ei ole allekirjoittaneen mieleen, ja lisäksi suurin osa biiseistä on korniudessaan lähes Xenoblade Chronicles X -tasoa. * Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag – Merirosvous on hauskaa, Assassin's Creed -osuudet eivät. Tsiljoonas jonkun henkilön piilosta seuraamiseen perustuva tehtävä sai lärvin hajoamaan lopullisesti. * Batman: Arkham Knight – Samaa korkeaa tasoa kuin aikaisemmatkin Batman-pelit. Batmobiili on hauska lisä, ja sen liiallisesta käyttämisestä kertovat huhut ovat suuresti liioiteltuja, vaikkakin autopelien irrationaalisilla vihaajilla voi olla tietyissä kohdissa ongelmia. Bossimättöjen lähes täydellinen puuttuminen on vähintäänkin mielenkiintoinen designvalinta, ja itse Arkham Knight jää aika vaisuksi pahikseksi. Knightin "salainen" henkilöllisyys vieläpä väännetään rautalangasta pelaajalle noin pelin viimeisellä kolmanneksella, joten sen lopullinen paljastuminen on lähinnä huvittava hetki, koska lepakkomies itse on varmaan ainoa, joka jaksaa yllättyä siitä. * Blade Strangers – Animetyylinen mättöpeli, valitettavasti. Ainakaan ilmadasheja ja -torjuntaa ei ole, mutta yhden napin spessut tekevät silti pelattavuudesta jöötiä. Mikään ei tietty tee lämääkään, joten lightin rämppäys superiin on paras tapa vahingoittaa vastustajaa (ja omaa mielenterveyttä). Harmi vaan, että rosteri on hyvä Isaacia, Shovel Knightia ja paria ow the edge -jätkää lukuunottamatta. * Bloodborne – Gameplay on hyvää hack & slashia, mutta peli on täynnä Souls-peleille tyypillistä käyttäjäepäystävällisyyttä ja epäselvyyttä, eli jos pidät niistä, pidät myöskin tästä (itse en). From Softwaren paras peli on edelleen Metal Wolf Chaos. * Crazy Strike Bowling EX – Legendaarisen Pangyan tekijöiden keilauspeli, jonka hahmoissa ja radoissa riittää persoonallisuutta kengännauhamaisuudesta huolimatta. Eri hahmojen spessut ja radoille ilmestyvät esteet ovat harvinaisen hupaisia, samoin kuin hahmoille ostettavat vaatteet. Vastustajien peliä voi myös kusta tietyillä esineillä, mikä on aina hauskaa. Huonoina puolina tekijöiden Korea-MMO-alkuperä näkyy vaatteiden ostoon vaadittavan rahagrindauksen määrässä ja parin hahmojen spessut ovat selvästi muita huonompia. Myös tekninen kämäisyys hajottaa, ottaen huomioon että tämä on ainut pelaamani PS4-peli joka on ikinä kaatunut, ja kaiken lisäksi sitä tapahtuu melko usein. "TRUUUUMP!" * Danger Zone – Burnoutin kolarimoodi erillisenä pelinä alkuperäiseltä tekijäryhmältä. Estetiikka on alkuperäisiin peleihin verrattuna todella kuivaa ja kengännauhamaista, koska jokainen tehtävä sijoittuu parkkihallin näköiseen testilaboratorioon, ja musiikkikin puuttuu lähes kokonaan. Myös autojen romuttuminen on ihme kyllä tehty huomattavasti huonommin kuin Burnout-peleissä, joissa autot menivät kunnolla rusinaksi, toisin kuin tässä, jossa mikään ei saa autoja kunnolla ryttyyn. Tehtävät itsessäänkään eivät ole yhtä hauskoja kuin esikuvissa, eikä autojen ohjattavuus yhtä hyvää. Moninpelin täydellinen puuttuminen on myös jöötiä, koska Burnout-pelien kolarimoodeissa oli useitakin eri moninpelivaihtoehtoja. Vaikka kyseessä ei olekaan läheskään täyshintainen peli, kaikenkattava kengännauhaisuus ja sisällön puute ei silti anna rahalle hirveästi vastinetta. Lähinnä tekee mieli vaan pelata taas Burnout 3:a ja Revengeä... * Destiny – Helvetisti grindausta, Haloon verrattuna tylsät ja steriilit hahmo- ja vihollisdesignit sekä gameplay ja DLC-kusetuksen takia myös sika vähän sisältöä, eli paskaa. Bungie's destined just to die. * DiRT Rally – Vaikeusasteeltaan brutaali ja ajotuntumaltaan erinomainen rallipeli. Valitettavasti kyllästyminen iskee ennen pitkää eri "ratojen" vähyyden takia – päivittäiset/viikoittaiset/kuukausittaiset nettirallit tuovat vaihtelua, mutta samojen pätkien tahkoaminen alkaa silti maistua puulta. * DiRT Rally 2.0 – Aika samaa kamaa kuin edeltäjänsä pienillä parannuksilla, mutta perusongelma eli eri ajettavien pätkien vähyys on säilynyt. DLC:nä myytävät edellisen pelin mestat ovat myös melkoista kusetusta, ja peli julkaisussa buginen ja muutenkin keskeneräisen tuntuinen. Kyllä tätä tuli silti pelattua melko paljon, mutta odotukset olivat korkeammalla. * Divekick – Pelattavuudeltaan Flash-pelin tasoinen ja "huumoriltaan" myötähävettävä viritys, vaikkakin yksi hahmoista on sentään Saints Row'n Johnny Gat. Kymmenen euron normaalihinta on melkoisen epälegitiimi. Metagame on tietysti myös kustu ihan täysin!!!1 * Doom – Graafisesti erittäin tylsä FPS, jonka geneeriset avaruusasematasot voisivat olla lähes mistä tahansa muusta genren edustajasta. Hirviötkin erottaa toisistaan lähinnä koon perusteella kiitos sen, että lähes kaikki niistä ovat väriltään harmaita. Kun musiikkikin on mieleenpainumatonta rynkytystä voidaan todeta, ettei alkuperäisen värikkäästä ja ikonisesta estetiikasta ole mitään jäljellä. Ainakin itse peli on sinänsä hyvä kiitos nopean retrotyylisen toiminnan, mutta tätäkin kusevat osaltaan "who gives a shit?"-tason juonta eteenpäin vievät pakkocutscenet ja täysin turhat aseiden ja äijän päivitysmekaniikat. Myös kenttädesignissa spämmätään sen verran usein "kökötä huoneessa ja tapa sinne ilmestyvät hirviöt"-kohtia, että tämän pelin eväät tuntuvat syödyiltä jo muutaman tunnin jälkeen. Kun pelin kesto on kuitenkin se 15 tuntia, ei sen tahkoamiseen riittänyt intoa yhtään. Moninpeliä ei tullut testattua, mutta se on nykyisen uusliberalismimeiningin mukaisesti ulkoistettu eri firmalle ja kuulemma aika perseestä. * Driveclub – Lussua kamaa, Forza Horizon n on parempi. * Fire Pro Wrestling World – Pelattavuudeltaan erinomainen painipeli, kunhan omaperäiseen logiikkaan tottuu. Kokonaan 2D:nä toteutettu ulkoasu on retroa, eikä välttämättä hyvällä tavalla: varsinkin oikeiden painijoiden digitoidut naamat näyttävät välillä hirveiltä ja hahmojen esiintulojen koostuminen pelkästä kävelystä kehään sekä yhdestä poseerauksesta hajottaa, mutta toisaalta kälyinen ulkoasu on osa sarjan viehättävyyttä. Hupaisaan tarinamoodiin lätisevien painijoiden valokuvilla toteutuilla visual novel -osuuksilla on selvästi nähty vaivaa, varsinkin kun se on kuulemma todella pitkä. Koko pelin paras osa on ehkä hahmojenluonti, koska muiden pelaajien tuotoksia voi ladata vapaasti netistä – mukana myös varsin paljon obskuureja videopelihahmoja. Valitettavasti luotujen hahmojen lukitseminen maksullisen DLC:n taakse on tekijöiltä ihan liian hyvää heelausta. * Final Fantasy XV – Hyvä askel sarjan modernisoimiseen reaaliaikaisine taisteluineen ja avoimine maailmoineen. Road trip -meininki on myös hauskan omaperäinen ja vähän videopeleissä nähty premissi, ja autossa istuminen luo oivaa tunnelmaa, varsinkin vanhojen FF-biisien ja muiden valittujen Square Enix -teosten soidessa taustalla (Terra Battle -mobiilipelissä on yllättävän hyvät musiikit). Taistelusysteemi, joka muistuttaa paljon Xenobladejen vastaavaa, käy loppujen lopuksi melko kuivaksi, koska syvyyttä ei ole yhtä paljon kuin esikuvissa. Onneksi sivutehtävien tekemisen vapaus aiheutti itselleni sen, että hahmot olivat melkein liian kovilla tasoilla loppupeliä ajatellen, koska muuten mättämistä tuskin olisi jaksanut enää. Juoni on loppujen lopuksi todella ohut ja suurimman osan pelin kestosta täysin epäolennainen: koko ajan pelaajaa yritetään hoputtaa paikasta paikkaan, mutta mihinkään ei ole oikeasti kiire, vaan jopa runkkuimperiumin miehityksen keskellä voi ajella ja käydä vaikka kalastamassa miten huvittaa. Hahmotkin jäävät ponnettomiksi, koska niiden kehitykseen ei ole panostettu ollenkaan. Lisäksi hahmojen DLC-episodien ostamiseen "kannustetaan" siten, että jokainen kaveri häipyy hetkeksi kesken tarinan, eikä poissaoloja selitetä pääjuonessa ollenkaan, ja lisä-KP:nä loput DLC-episodit peruttiin kokonaan. Pelin suurin vika on kuitenkin se, että lopun viimeisissä viidessä-kuudessa luvussa pelaajalta poistetaan kokonaan mahdollisuus avoimen maailman seikkailuun ja sivutehtävien tekemiseen, ja sen sijaan tarjotaan putkijuoksua sekä aivotonta mättämistä. Kyseisissä luvuissa esitellään kaiken lisäksi uusi kaupunki, joka on kuitenkin täysin tyhjä muutamaa metsästyssivutehtävää lukuun ottamatta. Kaikki huipentuu äärimmäisen antiklimaattiseen lopputaisteluun pääpahisresupekkaa vastaan. Harmi sinänsä, koska avoimen maailman pelattavuus on hauskaa, mutta lopusta paistaa läpi se, että tekijätiimiltä loppui aika kesken (koska eihän nyt kymmenen vuotta voi mitenkään riittää), joten pelin loppuosa jätti melko paskan maun suuhun. * Fist of the North Star: Lost Paradise – Yakuza-tekijöiden lisenssitekele. Taistelu viihdyttää kuten muissakin tiimin peleissä, ja Yakuzoihin verrattuna räjähtelevät viholliset tuovat hyvää vaihtelua. Valitettavasti juonenkuljetus on paljon huonompaa: vielä kuuden tunnin jälkeenkin pelaajaa pidetään koko ajan kädestä, ja joka väliin tungetaan täytteeksi mättämistä. Tämä johtuu ehkä sisällön puutteesta, koska minipelejä ja sivutehtäviä on naurettavan paljon vähemmän kuin Yakuzoissa. Oman mielenkiintoni peliin tappoi autolla ajelu pitkin aavikkoa, jossa ei lähinnä ole yhtään mitään. Roinan kerääminen huonosti ohjattavalla romulla on tappavan tylsää, ja sattumanvaraisesti löydettävät aarrekartat pakottavat ajamaan todella pitkälle ympäri karttaa on vielä tylsempää. Onneksi baarimikkominipeli on sentään hauska kerran ja autolla ajaessa voi kuunnella musiiikkia Segan peleistä, kuten Super Monkey Ballista ja Out Runista. Jee. * Gauntlet: Slayer Edition – Aika huono Gauntlet-viritys, mutta ainakin nelinpelinä hauska(?) kiitos(?) mahdollisuuden kusta kavereiden pelaaminen ja väistämättömän HYPEläisten ulinan. * Grand Theft Auto V – Tuotantoarvot ovat sarjalle ominaisen korkeat: maailmasta löytyy paljon hauskoja yksityiskohtia, lisensoitu musiikki on hyvin valittua (tosin ei yhtä hyvää kuin sarjan PS2-osissa, ja itse asiassa häviää myös nelosen soundtrackille) ja maailmassa riittää tehtävää. Valitettavasti pelattavuus tuntuu melko kulahtaneelta - liikkuminen ja etenkin ampuminen on todella jähmeää, eikä uuden sukupolven versioihin lisätty ensimmäisen persoonan kamera oikeastaan auta. Sivutehtäviä on paljon, mutta koska niistä ei saa käytännössä mitään palkintoa, niiden tekeminen tuntuu lähinnä pakkopullalta; ironista kyllä pelisarja on mennyt tässä suhteessa vain väärään suuntaan verrattuna Vice Cityyn ja San Andreakseen. Tehtävien isoin uudistus on checkpointit, eli jo runsaan kymmenen vuotta ekan 3D-GTA:n jälkeen tajuttiin, että joka epäonnistumisen jälkeen seuraava "tehtävän aloituspaikalle ajelu ja alusta aloittaminen"-rumba ei välttämättä ole hyvää pelisuunnittelua. Pahasti tuntuu siltä, että aika on ajanut tämän pelisarjan ohi, koska uudistukset ovat tapahtuneet näin verkkaista tahtia. Vielä pari sukupolvea sitten Rockstarin pelit olivat kilpailijoita parempia, mutta nykyään kilpailijat ovat ajaneet ohi ja hiekkalaatikkopelejä paremmalla pelattavuudella riittää, joten tälle sarjalle kaipaisi kyllä perusteellista remonttia. * Gravity Rush Remastered – Suhteellisen omaperäinen kolmannen persoonan toimintapeli. Painovoimalla leikkiminen toimii hyvin ja mättäminen on viihdyttävää, vaikka kamera ei valitettavasti pysykään aina mukana. Vita-alkuperä näkyy ympäristöjen yksinkertaisuudessa resoluution kasvamisesta huolimatta, tosin ulkoasun tyylikkyys onnistuu peittämään tätä. Kontrollit toimivat yllättäen paremmin kuin Vitalla kosketusnäytön pakollisen lääppimisen poistamisen takia. Juonta kuljettavat sarjakuvaruudut ovat hyvä yksityiskohta ja päähenkilö Kat tietysti aika ykkösluokkaa. Loppua kohden peli alkaa kyllä vähän maistua puulta, koska tietyn pisteen jälkeen pelattavuudessa ei ole enää uusia jippoja. Onneksi juonen loppuosa sisältää sentään antimilitarismia. * Grim Fandango Remastered – Esteettisesti ja juonellisesti omaperäinen ja hieno seikkailupeli, jonka uudelleenjulkaisu oli kerrankin järkevää alkuperäisen version teknisen toteutuksen takia. Valitettavasti PC-versioon on lisätty hiiriohjaus, eli väsynyt "PC master race"-läppä pitää kerrankin paikkansa; jos olisin tiennyt, tuskin olisin käyttänyt rahaa PS4-versioon. * Helldivers – Starship Troopersin inspiroimaa twin stick -räiskimistä. Saman koneen nelinpeli on varsin viihdyttävää tiimipelin ja väistämättömien kommunikaation puutteiden ansiosta. * inFamous Second Son – Hyvä supersankarisandboxpeli, jonka sisältö on kuitenkin turhan vähäistä ja itseään toistavaa. Juoni loppuu myöskin kuin seinään, vaikka päähenkilö Delsinillä – pelihistorian todennäköisesti ensimmäisellä ei-stereotyyppisellä intiaanihahmolla – onkin persoonallisuutta huomattavasti enemmän kuin kahden ekan pelin yrmynaama-Colella. Ei pärjää kuitenkaan Sunset Overdrivelle. * Injustice 2 – Pelattavuudeltaan ja ulkoasultaan lähes identtinen ykkösen kanssa, eli harvinaisen tönkkö ja köyhä peli. Ainakin viskottavan paskan pystyy nyt jopa torjumaan. Jes. Ainakin nimi on osuva, sillä tämän jatko-osan olemassaolo on suuri vääryys. * Just Cause 3 – Hauska sandbox-tuhoamisleikkimispeli, joka olisi muuten hyvä, elleivät huonosti tehdyt juonitehtävät haittaisi koko pelin pointtia eräänlaisena Commandon videopelivastineena. Paskoja saattamistehtäviä riittää, ja yksi harvinaisen rasittava sellainen johtikin ragequittiin. * Killzone Shadow Fall – Tylsä ja geneerinen FPS, joka sisältää respawnaavia vihollisia. Ihan paska peli siis. * King of Fighters XIV – Pitkästä aikaa jopa pelaamisen arvoinen uusi mättöpeli. Grafiikat ovat huomattavasti odotuksia paremmat, vaikka spritejä tuleekin ikävä. Art direction on kuitenkin paljon XIII:a parempaa. Rosteri on oikeasti iso toisin kuin XIII:ssa, uusia hahmoja on kiitettävästi ja ne ovat suurimmaksi osaksi jopa hyviä. Varsinkin Xanadun läsnäolo ei tarkoita sitä että KOF olisi fucking dead, vaan pikemminkin päinvastoin. Antonov on myös uusien hahmojen eliittiä, Sylvie Paula Paula on myös hyvä vaikkei ylläkään edellä mainittujen tasolle. Tietysti tässäkin rosterissa on kolme isoa puutetta, joilla olisi voinut korvata esim. NESTS-hahmoja... Pelattavuus on perushyvää KOFia, mutta ainoana pelin oikeasti anteeksiantamattomana juttuna mukaan on tungettu autokombosysteemi, jota ei edes saa pois joidenkin eSports-runkkareiden ansiosta. Tuskin tarvitsee edes mainita, että XIV pieksee Street Fighter V -nimellä tunnetun säälittävän rahastuksen kaikilla osa-alueilla. Mainitaan nyt kuitenkin. * The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel – Kiseki-sarjan kuudes peli aloitti aikanaan uuden tarinan, jonka viimeisiä pelejä on saanut taas vaihteeksi länsimaissa odottaa. Vita-alkuperä näkyy ulkoasussa, vaikka korkeampi resoluutio ja ruudunpäivitys auttavatkin asiaa. Myös peliä nopeuttava turbomoodi on tervetullut, etenkin muutamassa vaeltelukohdassa. Falcomin tapaan musiikit ovat tietysti huippuluokkaa. Taistelusysteemiin on lisätty hahmojen väliset linkkihyökkäykset, joita parannetaan hengaamalla hahmojen kanssa etäisesti Sakura Warsin kaltaisessa systeemissä. Myös kaikki taisteluanimaatiot voi nyt ohittaa, thank Aidios. Hahmot ovatkin hyviä, enimmäkseen pidettäviä (Sara on tietysti para-s) ja Rean on päähenkilönä jees, vaikka tietenkin lussua kamaa Estelleen verrattuna ja ihan liian kynnysmatto, mikä johtaa varsinkin kakkosen lopussa pidettävyyden huomattavaan laskuun. Valitettavasti eri hahmojen väliset suhteet eivät vaikuta juoneen mitenkään yhtä lopun lyhyttä dialogia lukuunottamatta, mikä on tekijöiden selittelystä huolimatta menetetty tilaisuus (ja ehkä Vitan tilavaatimuksista johtuva, päätellen muunkin sisällön karsimisesta). Pelisarjalle uskollisesti myös hyviä sivuhahmoja ja runsaasti dialogia löytyy. Juoni on taas mukavan poliittinen ja sisältää muutaman kunnon juonenkäänteen, tosin sitä haittaa hieman universumin sisäisestikin erään hahmon tarkoituksellinen tiedon panttaaminen ja hieman vähemmän taas pari Falcomin teoksissa harvinaisen nähtyä piirrettä. Loppu on TitS FC:n veroinen cliffhanger, mutta onneksi seuraavaa osaa ei nyt tarvitse odottaa... * The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel II – Ykkösosaa pienillä muutoksilla mm. taistelusysteemiin nokittava suora jatko-osa, jonka parhaita parannuksia ovat lisätty vapaus liikkumisen ja hahmojen valinnan suhteen sekä Saran lisääntynyt ruutuaika. Myös mechamätöt ovat hyvää vaihtelua normaalitaisteluun. Teknisesti PS4-versio on kummallisen huono: tietynlaiset sumuefektit saavat ruudunpäivityksen konttaamaan, ja ainakin yksi pelin kaatava bugi on olemassa. Mielenkiintoista sinänsä, koska ykkösessä vastaavia ongelmia ei ollut. Juonta haittaavat myös tietyt rytmitysongelmat: ykkösnäytös on liian pitkä ja kaavamainen, ja loppuosa on jostain syystä keskiverron yksinpelin pituinen. Jälkimmäinen on kuitenkin sen arvoista mahtavan fanservice-loppuluolaston vuoksi. Loppuratkaisu on muuten nyt viisi vuotta pelin alkuperäisen julkaisun jälkeen masentavan ajankohtainen. * The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel III – Ensimmäinen suoraan PS4:lle tehty sarjan peli, ja se näkyy sekä parantuneessa ulkoasussa että sisällön määrässä. Taistelusysteemiäkin on muutettu paremmaksi, vaikkakin uudet mekaniikat tekevät taistelusta entistäkin helpompaa. Myös uusia hahmoja on tuotu runsaasti mukaan sekä sivuhahmoina että pelattavina, mutta edellisten kahden osan porukka on myös (tavalla tai toisella) tuotu takaisin uudella hahmosuunnittelulla, joka on tasoltaan hieman vaihtelevaa. Tarinassa riittää ihme kyllä vaihtelua ja sisältöä 90-tuntisesta kestosta huolimatta, eikä edellisen osan kaltaista huonohkoa rytmitystä ole. Sen lisäksi uusi korttiminipeli taas on paras toistaiseksi sarjassa nähty juonen ulkopuolinen sisältö. NISA on onnistunut myös käännöksessä paremmin kuin fanit pelkäsivät Ys VIII -fiaskon jälkeen, lukuun ottamatta yhtä kohtaa, jossa sivuhahmo käyttää incel-slangia. Loppu sisältää taas hienoja käänteitä ja jopa ykköstä pahemman cliffhangerin, joten nelosen odotus länsimaissa ei toivottavasti ole liian pitkä. Probably the best JRPG in the world. * Mad Max – Mahtavalle lähdemateriaalilleen ainakin graafisesti uskollinen sandbox-peli, jonka Batmaneista apinoitu mättösysteemi on toimiva, vaikkakin nykypeleissä jo melko nähty. Autotaistelu taas on sinänsä omaperäistä, mutta valitettavasti melko tönkköä kiitos sen, että oma auto hajoaa melkein yhtä helposti kuin keskimääräinen HYPEn jäsen ja vihollisautoihin tehty lämä tuntuu lähes sattumanvaraiselta. Lopullisesti peli-ilon kuitenkin hävittää itseääntoistavien sivutehtävien loputon spämmäys. Immortan Joen sanoin siis melkoisen "Ah, mediocre!". * Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite – Sekä Marvel- että Capcom-rosteriltaan kuppainen, kiitos Capcomille ominaisen DLC-kusetuksen ja sen, että Thanos muutti puolet rosterista pölyksi (crossover-hengessä sama tehosi myös Street Fighteriin). Infinity Stone -mekaniikat ovat perseestä – varsinkin jo delanneen parin henkiin herättävä Soul-kivi, tosin muutkin saavat menosta aikamoista sillisalaattia, joka saa muutkin MvC:t toisinaan kalpenemaan. Ulkoasu on palikkamainen ja halvalla tehdyn oloinen, varsinkin UMvC3:n verrattuna. Kaiken kaikkiaan aika harvinaisen karseaa paskaa. Äänestettiin täysin ansaitusti HYPEn vuoden 2017 huonoimmaksi peliksi. * Metal Slug XX – DS:n Metal Slug 7:n uusin konsoliversio, johon on tällä kertaa vihdoinkin saatu saman koneen kaksinpeli. Pelinä seiska on huomattavasti kuutososaa parempi, tosin kierrätettyä grafiikkaa on liikaa; tulevaisuuden soltut ovat tärkein ja myös alikäytetyin lisäys. Kenttäsuunnittelu on välillä epäreilua etenkin bossitaisteluissa, mutta onneksi loputtomat krediitit auttavat. Plussaa myös Combat Schoolista ja eri hahmojen eri ominaisuuksista, tosin Ralfin, Clarkin ja Leonan tilalle olisi voinut pistää parempia hahmoja. * Middle-Earth: Shadow of Mordor – Assassin's Creedin inspiroima, mutta esikuvaansa parempi peli, jonka merkittävin ja hauskin oma mekaniikka on örkkiarmeijan hierarkian manipulointi kapteeneja tappamalla. Vaikka Tolkien-universumi kiinnostaakin itseäni vähemmän kuin kilo paskaa, onnistui Shadow of Mordor kuitenkin koukuttamaan noin kymmeneksi tunniksi. Örkkikapteenien saapumista höystävät ja taistelun flow'ta katkovat CINEMAATTISET repliikit taas onnistuivat pidemmän päälle ärsyttämään kunnolla, vaikka eri repliikkejä onkin kiitettävä määrä. Gameplayn kannalta pahempaa on taistelujen clusterfuckahtavuus ja kontrollien epätarkkuus: ragequittaus tapahtui, kun kuolema oli saapunut useamman kerran päähenkilön lyötyä väärää jätkää. * Mortal Kombat X – Edeltäjänsä kaltainen eli hyvä mättöpeli, mutta DLC- ja mikrotransaktiokusetuksen määrä on aika oksettava; varsinkin maksulliset helpotetut fatalityt ovat tragikoominen ominaisuus. Uusista hahmoista Jaxin ja Johnny Cagen tyttäret ovat tylsiä harmaa-asuisia militaristirunkkuja, muut aika unohdettavia, paitsi Takeda (ei valitettavasti vanha kärpäslätkällä varustettu läski) on ihan jees. Test Your Luck on sentään vielä edellistäkin peliä monipuolisempi ja hulvattomampi. * Nidhogg – Idealtaan omaperäinen versus-miekkailu-platformer, jossa riittää hupaisia tilanteita. Grafiikka on köyhänpuoleista, mutta onneksi tätä kompensoi se, että pelin tavoite on "iso mato vei pään"! * NieR Automata – Avoimen maailman ARPG, joka olisi parempi ilman avointa maailmaa, koska se on lähinnä tyhjää täynnä ja sen pakollinen läpijuokseminen alkaa rasittaa nopeasti. Myös kaikki sivutehtävät koostuvat tylsistä fetch questeista ja saattotehtävistä, joita "hauska" käsikirjoitus yrittää piristää. Pelattavuus on sitä samaa kuin kaikissa muissakin Platinumin peleissä, eli vihollisia huidotaan kunnes ne kuolevat, ja lähes kaikki mekaniikat on kyynisesti kloonattu firman muista teoksista. Roolipelielementtejä tarjoaa lähinnä pakollisen tasojen nousun lisäksi erilaiset kerättävät/ostettavat sirut, joilla voi parantaa eri ominaisuuksia. Valitettavasti niiden asettelun käyttöliittymä on sen verran kammottava, että itse jätin tämän osuuden väliin. Juoni ja hahmot ovat Yoko Taron tyyliä, eli siis tekemällä tehdyllä hämäryydellä yritetään luoda vaikutelmaa mukasyvällisyydestä. Tämä sopii varsin hyvin yhteen Platinumin tapaan jättää tärkeitä asioita ja mekaniikkoja selittämättä, jotta saadaan kokonaisuudesta mahdollisimman hajottava. Pelin paras puoli onkin soundtrack, joka on sopivan eeppinen. * No Man's Sky – Aluksi koukuttava kiitos vapautensa ja teknisen toteutuksensa: avaruudesta planeetalle saumattomasti siirtyminen jaksaa säväyttää vielä monen kerrankin jälkeen. Valitettavasti pelin tärkein sisältö eli eri planeettojen tutkiminen muuttuu nopeasti itseääntoistavaksi; joo, pelissä on miljoona biljoona satunnaisesti luotua planeettaa, mutta muutaman jälkeen tajuaa niiden olevan käytännössä samanlaisia. Ainoat erot eri maailmojen välillä tuntuvat olevan elukoiden ja kasvien määrä, niistä löytyvät resurssit ja se, miten nopeasti planeetan ympäristö tappaa. Hyvällä tuurilla pinnalta voi myös löytää (aina samanlaisen) tukikohdan, josta voi löytää esim. uutta teknologiaa tai siellä kykkivän alienin, jonka kanssa voi käydä (aina samanlaisen) keskustelun. Aluksen moottoreihin ja avaruuspuvun hengissäpitojärjestelmiin pitää koko ajan etsiä resursseja, mikä muuttuu nopeasti rasittavaksi kiitos aluksen ja pukujen ylipienten inventaarioiden, joihin pitäisi tunkea sekä selviämiseen tarkoitetut resurssit että myytäväksi raahattavat kamat. Ekstratyperänä ratkaisuna myös aluksen ja puvun päivitykset vievät aina yhden paikan muutenkin rajallisesta inventaariosta. Avaruudessa lenteleminen on taas melko yksinkertaista ja tapahtumaköyhää lukuunottamatta todella harvoin tapahtuvia ja naurettavan helppoja piraattihyökkäyksiä sekä (aina samanlaisille) avaruusasemille laskeutumista. TL;DR: sekä pelin hype että sen täysihintaisuus ovat naurettavia. Nyt virallisesti HYPE-unapprovattu "vuoden 2016 paskin peli"-tittelin myötä. On tässä jotain hyvääkin, nimittäin Gamestop hyvitti siitä vaihdossa peräti 60 euroa. Ei se ole tyhmä joka pyytää. * OlliOlli – Hupaisa ja hullun vaikea 2D-skeittipeli, joka on kuitenkin jatko-osan myötä aika obsolete. * OlliOlli 2: Welcome to Olliwood – Samanlainen kuin edeltäjänsä, mutta kaikkea on enemmän ja paremmin toteutettuna. * Overcooked! – Hauska kokkauspeli, joka on kontrolleiltaan yksinkertainen, pelattavuudeltaan ei niinkään. Saman koneen nelinpeli vaatii melkoisesti yhteistyötä, eli HYPEläisten kanssa aika mielenkiintoista. * Pinball Arcade – Oikeita flippereitä simuloituna. Ihan paras peli siis. * Peggle 2 – Gameplayltaan addiktiivinen ja viihdyttävä kasuaalipuzzlepeli. Huumori on kuitenkin melko myötähävettävää ja sisällön määrä suhteessa ykköseen vähäinen. DLC-kenttiä ja hahmoja on tietysti tarjolla, eli aika EA:ta. * Persona 5 – Nelosen humoristisempi tunnelma on korvattu itkettävän huonolla, 13-vuotiaille suunnatulla ”ow the edge”-juonella ja estetiikalla. Dungeonit eivät ole yhtään sen mielenkiintoisempia kuin nelosessa, vaikkeivat olekaan enää sattumanvaraisia. Vapaa tallennuskaan ei onnistu, vaikka Atluksen aiemmin julkaistuun #FE:hen tämä ominaisuus olikin tajuttu pölliä Kiseki-sarjasta. Pelkkiin menuvalintoihin perustuva taistelu tuntuu esim. Xenoblade- ja Kiseki-peleihin verrattuna lähinnä muinaismuistolta. Käännöskin muistuttaa tönkköydessään faniviritelmiä. Kaikenkaikkiaan ehkä pelivuoden 2017 isoin un, ellei peräti el fiasco. * Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare – KasuaaliLYASTENshootteri on hyvää vaihtelua nykyajan myötähävettäviin militaristipelleilyihin verrattuna. Pelissä on jopa nykytrendin vastaisesti split screen, joka tosin on harmittavan rampautettu. * Samurai Shodown – Pelattavuudeltaan KOF XIV:n lisäksi ainut hyvä nykyajan mättöpeli. Grafiikat tosin ovat harvinaisen rumia (mutta eivät tietenkään Street Fighter V:n tasolla) ja rosteri säälittävän pieni. Ilmaiseksi jaettu DLC oli hyvä idea, mutta uusia hahmoja on sekä rosterissa että julkaisuaikataulussa liian vähän. Ainakin Darli Daggerin tapauksessa laatu korvaa määrän. * Shadow of the Beast – Uusintaversio Amiga-"klassikosta", jonka graafinen tyyli on alkuperäiseen verrattuna melko tylsä. Musiikkikin on hyvää, muttei pärjää alkuperäiselle. Pelattavuus on rämetavallista nykyajan kombo-beat-em-up-mättöä, ja kenttäsuunnittelu huonoa, mutta sekään ei runkkuudessa ole alkuperäisen tasolle. Pelin paras osa onkin kauppa, josta voi ostaa erilaista ylimääräistä kamaa, kuten esimerkiksi alkuperäisen pelin (ja erikseen loputtomat helat, koska sentään uusintaversion tekijätkin tajusivat, ettei sitä vedä erkkikään reilusti läpi...) ja sen soundtrackin. Omaperäisin ostettava ekstra on kuitenkin englanninkieliset tekstitykset pelin fiktiivisillä kielillä puhutuille repliikeille! Seuraava Psygnosis-uusintaversio toivottavasti perustuu johonkin oikeasti hyvään peliin, kuten Wiz 'n Liziin tai The Killing Game Show'hun. * Shadow Warrior – Hauska throwback-FPS, jossa on nykytrendin vastaisesti sekä överiä gorea että lukuisia salapaikkoja (mukana myös alkuperäisestä tuttuja animemuijia). Ainoana miinuksena jotkut loppupään kentistä tuntuvat kuitenkin varsin ylipitkiltä; huvittavasti pelin bossit ovat joihinkin kovia normivihollisia spämmääviin kohtiin verrattuna lussua kamaa, varsinkin viimeinen antiklimaattinen mättö, jonka voittamiseen on helposti keksittävä juustoinen taktiikka. * Sleeping Dogs: Definitive Edition – Uusintaversion legitimiteetti on kyseenalainen, koska peli ei edellisenkään sukupolven konsoleilla ollut mikään graafinen mestariteos. DLC on kuitenkin levyllä mukana, mikä on aina ilahduttavaa. Peli itsessään on erinomainen martial arts -leffoista ammentava sandbox-peli. Hong Kong on lisäksi pelimaailmana kiinnostava ja todella alikäytetty: mieleen tulee tämän lisäksi vain Shenmue 2, eli hyvässä seurassa liikutaan. Valitettavan moni ei tainnut kuitenkaan käyttää rahojaan tähän, joten "jatko-osa" oli PC:n free-to-pay-MMO (syöpä^2). (päivitys: Tekijäfirma meni nurin lokakuussa 2016, mikä on sääli, mutta ainakin voi vahingoniloisena todeta, ettei F2P olekaan välttämättä oikea ratkaisu edes nykymarkkinoilla) Kiitti ihan vatusti. Lopuksi todettakoon vielä, että parempi kuin Watch Dogs. * Sonic Mania – Uusretro 2D-Sonic, jonka ulkoasu on uskollinen sarjan vanhoille kunnon osille. Uudet kentät sopivat tyyliin hyvin, vanhoista ainakin Chemical Plant (joka oli jo Generationsissa) ja Oil Ocean oltaisiin voitu korvata muilla. Vanhojenkin kenttien kakkosacteissa on sentään uusia elementtejä, eli nekään eivät tunnu pelkältä kierrätykseltä. Viittauksia muihin Sonic- ja Sega-peleihin on myös runsaasti: etenkin Daytona USA -viittaukset ja yhdessä bossimätössä olevat obskuurit kameot ilahduttivat. Paikoitellen mukaan on valitettavasti myös saatu huonoa kenttäsuunnittelua ja rasittavia bosseja, ja kentän aloittaminen alusta game overin jälkeen on turhan retroa, varsinkin pelin loppupuolen pitkissä kentissä. Nämä voi kuitenkin antaa anteeksi, koska virallinen fanipeli näemmä pesee sata-nolla kaikki Dimpsin säälittävät 2D-Sonic-yritelmät... * Soul Calibur VI – Sarjan alamäkeä jatkava ja edellisissä osissa olleita ominaisuuksia poistava jatko-osa. Tällä kertaa leikattu on sattumanvaraisilla custom-hahmoilla pelaaminen, mikä on anteeksiantamatonta. Rosteri on säälittävän pieni, ja yksi hahmopaikka on lisäksi tuhlattu johonkin saatanan Geraldoon. Mekaniikat ja liikelistat ovat pysyneet melko samoina kuin parissa edellisessä osassa, paitsi mukaan on tungettu cinemaattinen QTE-paskamekaniikka, joka on lisäksi epäselvä ja tutoriaalissa helvetin huonosti selitetty. Estetiikka on yleisesti huonompaa kuin sarjan viisitoista vuotta vanhemmassa kakkososassa. Ainakin mukana on taas jonkun verran yksinpelisisältöä, tosin tarinamoodi on harvinaisen kengännauhamaisesti toteutettu sekä sisältää päälleliimatun hyvis/pahismekaniikan, joka ei paranna epäkiinnostavaa juonta yhtään. Ehkä peliä kuvaakin parhaiten se, että tarinamoodin hahmonluonnin yhteydessä yksi sattumanvaraisista nimiehdotuksista oli Israel. * Street Fighter V – Ulkoasultaan kengännauhamainen ja sieluton, sisällöltään keskeneräinen. Pelattavuus oli parempi kuin nelosessa, koska hahmot eivät tunnu enää tarpovan liisterissä, mutta onneksi tämä korjattiin päivityksessä ettei peli nyt ihan liian hyvä olisi. Kaikkien mahdollisten superinputtien tyhmentäminen iänikuiseksi 2 x qcf:ksi on aika krooh pyyh ja Alexin Spiral DDT:n poistaminen anteeksiantamatonta. V-Skillit ja -Triggerit ovat täysin turhia virityksiä. Uusista hahmoista Rashid ja Laura ovat jees, Necalli ja F.A.N.G. ripulia. Vanhoista naamoista R. Mikan ja Alexin comebackit ovat tervetulleita, Nash edgy, dark ja gritty eli huono, Birdie oksennus-inducing. Graafinen tyyli on muutenkin aika SF nelosta eli hirveää ja plussana joidenkin liikkeiden animaatiot ovat todella surkuhupaisan näköisiä ("Zangief pyörii mut pää pysyy paikoillaan!"). Myös jatkuvasti esiintyvät "lonkeroefektit" aiheuttavat lähinnä hämmennystä. * Tearaway Unfolded – Omaperäinen ja persoonallinen sekä graafisesti tyylikäs platformer, joka sisältää myös hupaisia metaelementtejä. Varmaankin ainoa peli, joka hyödyntää PS4-ohjaimen kaikkia ominaisuuksia jotenkin järkevästi. * Thief – Huonosti toteutettu ja tekoälyn tyhmyyden vuoksi ylihelppo stealth-peli. Esikuvansa kanssa tällä remake-rävellyksellä ei siis ole juurikaan mitään tekemistä. * Titanfall 2 – Jatko-osa, joka tekee lähes kaiken oikein: sisältöä on enemmän ja ykkösosaan nähden tehdyt muutoksetkin ovat lähinnä oikeaan suuntaan. Ainoastaan korttimekaniikan korvaaminen geneerisemmällä ansaittavalla buustilla harmittaa. Suurin yllätys on kuitenkin yksinpelikampanja, jossa revitään kaikki irti pelin liikkuvuudesta ja sekoitetaan erilaisia ympäristöjä ja mekaniikkoja - mukana myös pienimuotoista ongelmanratkontaa - melkein Half-Lifen tyyliin. Kampanja on lyhyt, mutta ei ikinä tunnu tylsältä ja pieksee tämän vuoksi huomattavasti pidemmän ja hypetetymmän Doomin. Myös päähenkilön ja hänen mechakaverinsa vuorovaikutus on hupaisaa. Ainut hyvä TF2. * Tokyo Xanadu eX+ – Premissiltään ja hahmoiltaan varsinkin Falcomin peliksi tylsä ARPG. Luolastot ovat liian yksinkertaisia ja taistelu köyhää, varsinkin Ys kasia aiemmin pelanneille, tosin kenttien vetäminen mahdollisimman nopeasti ja isoilla komboilla läpi tuo niihin sentään jotain ideaa. Juoni on Persona-tyylistä "japanilukiolaiset supervoimilla"-meininkiä, eli harvinaisen nähtyä. Ainakin muutama minipeli on pistetty mukaan...tosin kaikki niistäkin on kierrätetty kyynisesti samalla pelimoottorilla toimivista Trails of Cold Steeleistä. Huvittavaa kyllä, myös pelimekaniikoista melko moni on suoraan samoista peleistä peräisin, mikä saa tämän tuntumaan vielä enemmän täytepeliltä. Ei Tokyo Xanadu ole sentään täysin WTF, mutta päälle 40-tuntisen keston ja geneerisen juonen vuoksi motivaatio läpipeluuseen on varmaankin suurimmalle osalle fucking dead. Sisältää sentään paljon Falcom-viittauksia ja rinnakkaisulottuvuuden ToCS-kameon. * Tomb Raider: Definitive Edition – Jatko-osansa ohella ainoa oikeasti hyvä Tomb Raider. Taistelu menee välillä aika huvittavaksi ramboiluksi vihollisten kuollessa nopeasti, mutta parempi sekin kuin Unchartedien "tekeeks mikään tässä pelissä lämää?"-tason mätöt. Kyseisen yliarvostetun pelisarjan kaikki osat tämä muuten pieksee 100-0. * Transformers: Devastation – Platinumin hack & slash, eli tutun hyvää, vaikkakin mekaniikoiltaan melko redundanttia. Pelin kesto on myös aika lyhyt, paitsi ehkä SS-rank-miehille. Tekee Bayonettoista obsoliittejä, koska perustuu Super-God-tason lisenssiin eikä mihin lie myötähävettävään shittiin. * Until Dawn – Hyvin paljon juoneensa ja tunnelmaansa nojaava kauhupeli. Pelin jatkuvasta autosavetuksesta johtuva hahmojen kuoleman pysyvyys on hyvä tehokeino, sillä se saa tunnelman kohoamaan entisestään ja pelaajan välittämään hahmoista niiden yksiulotteisuudesta huolimatta. Jatkuvasti tehtävät valinnat myös (suurimmaksi osaksi) oikeasti vaikuttavat pelin kulkuun: itse en aina tehnyt ihan parhaita valintoja, mutta ainakin Frendit-loppu jäi näkemättä eli kaikki eivät kuolleet. * Watch Dogs – Äärimmäisen keskinkertainen sandbox-stealthaus-peli. Sisältää yliannostuksen Ubisoftin liukuhihnasandbox-pelidesignia. * Wipeout Omega Collection – Melkoisen paljon sisältöä (Wipeout HD + Fury sekä entinen Vita-yksinoikeus 2048) sisältävä kokoelma, joka on lisäksi teknisesti todella hyvä, ainakin Prolla pelattuna: 4K-resoluutio ja HDR-värit saavat nämäkin jo vähän vanhentuneet pelit näyttämään upeilta. Valitettavasti tekninen hienous ei pysty peittämään pelattavuuden tylsyyttä: normikisojen asemekaniikka tuo turhan paljon sattumanvaraisuutta mukaan, koska suurin osa aseista on tasoa "lussu attack", eikä itse ajaminenkaan mitenkään mielenkiintoista ole. Parasta antia olivatkin hieman yllättäen kaikki normaalista poikkeavat kisat, joista vastustajatkin puuttuivat. Eipä tätä silti kauaa jaksanut, varsinkin kun koko ajan mielessä on vain yksi ajatus: miksi tää peli on ees julkaistu, kun F-Zero GX on olemassa? * The Witcher III: Wild Hunt – Periaatteessa paljon sisältöä, käytännössä paljon fetch questeja sisältävä RPG. Taistelusysteemi on vähän kökkö mutta toimiva, mutta koko hommasta jää lukuisien bugien ja huonon käyttöliittymän takia melko amatöörimäinen vaikutelma. Päähenkilö on myös aika harvinaisen epäpidettävä naama norsunvatulla oleva runkkari ja "aikuinen" sisältö on aika siistiä/noloa kamaa (toi jätkä kiroili, vähänkö siistii!!). Kaikenkaikkiaan aika ylihypetettyä keskinkertaisuutta, eli paras puolalainen videopeli on edelleen Franko: The Crazy Revenge. * Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 – Pelkkä portti edellisen sukupolven mättöpelistä, mutta X-Factorista ja muusta sekamelskasta huolimatta kuitenkin parempi (ja huomattavasti halvempi) kuin Infinite, eli osta mieluummin tämä, jos haluat MvC-pelin. * Yakuza 6: The Song of Life – Viimeinen Kiryun tähdittämä Yakuza-peli, joka tuo sarjaan myös muita uudistuksia uuden pelimoottorin muodossa. Monet Internet-fanit ovat vinkuneet uudesta moottorista, koska ruudunpäivitys on epätasaista ja taistelu hitaampaa, mutta omasta mielestäni kauppoihin/satunnaismättöihin pääsy ilman latausaikoja on sen arvoista, ja päivittämällä Kiryun taitoja myös taistelusta tulee nautittavampaa. Uudet sivutehtävät ja minipelit ovat suurimmaksi osaksi hyviä: harppuunakalastuksen jaksaa vetää sen kerran läpi, mutta baarissa dokaaminen ja sen kanta-asiakkaiden huolien kuuntelu on aika nerokas; tietyissä kohdissa pitää valita oikea repliikki aikarajan sisällä hieman Sakura Wars -tyyliin (jotkut väärät vastaukset ovat hyviä, mutta valitettavasti niihin ei ole tehty minkäänlaisia reaktioita...). Minipeli liittyy vielä suoraan toiseen suurempaan sivuaktiviteettiin, eli baseball-valmentamiseen, johon saa värvättyä baarin asiakkaita. Valmennus on yllättävän hupaisaa ottaen huomioon, että kukaan ei-aivoton ihminen tuskin nauttii baseballista. Toinen suurempi sivuaktiviteetti on Clan Creator, jossa luodaan porukkaa värväämällä oma posse, jolla tapellaan oikeista japanilaisista showpainijoista koostuvaa jengiä vastaan. Moodi on bossimätöiltään ja välianimaatioiltaan hauska, mutta hieman RTS-tyylisen pelattavuuden selvittää lähes aina pelkällä aivottomalla tyyppien spämmäyksellä. Itse pääjuoni on jopa Yakuza-sarjalle absurdi, koostuen useista saippuasarjatasoisista juonenkäänteistä, ja Kiryun loppuratkaisu on varsin antiklimaattinen. Myös Majima puuttuu lähes kokonaan, mutta Takeshi Kitanon läsnäolo maalaisyakuzapomona auttaa. Tarinassa on myös valitettavan monta lukua, joissa sivuaktiviteetteja ei pysty tekemään lainkaan, mutta onneksi peli on sen verran reilu, että antaa viimeisissä luvuissa mahdollisuuden tehdä vielä kaikki puuttuva. * Yakuza Kiwami – Harvinaisen tarpeellinen uusintaversio ekasta Yakuzasta. Sisältöä on huomattavasti vähemmän kuin aiemmin julkaistussa Zerossa - esimerkiksi kaikki Segan vanhat kolikkopelit on karsittu, minipelit ovat kaikki kierrätettyjä eikä mitään Zeron klubin/kiinteistönhallintaan verrattavaa ole. Tämä ei kuitenkaan ole täyshintainen julkaisu, eli anteeksiannettavaa, koska sisältöä on kuitenkin aika paljon. Majima Everywhere -systeemi on varsinkin hauska ja tarjoaa pelin huvittavimmat hetket esimerkiksi Majiman tarjoillessa drinkkejä tai ilmestyessä roskiksesta mättämään. Musiikki on myös hyvälaatuista ja tappelut sopivan mahtipontisia, etenkin pelin viimeisissä luvuissa. * Yakuza Kiwami 2 – Taas tarpeellinen uusintaversio sarjan kakkososasta, joka pyörii tällä kertaa samalla moottorilla kuin kutonen. Valitettavasti sisältöä on tässäkin vähemmän kuin edellisissä peleissä, mutta ainakin Virtual On on uutena kolikkopelinä mukana (valitettavasti ilman moninpeliä). Clan Creator on jälleen mukana uusilla vanhoilla showpainipahiksilla, mutta tällä kertaa pitää puolustaa Majiman rakennusfirman omaisuutta. Tämä tuo periaatteessa lisää strategisuutta, mutta valitettavasti meno on liian yhdistystoimintamaista omien hahmojen istuessa liian usein hanurillaan vihollisten hyökätessä. Tämän vuoksi oma motivaationi vetää tämä sivutarina kokonaan läpi oli aika nollassa. Kabareenhallintasivutarina taas on kierrätetty melko suoraan Zerosta. Itse pelin päätarina sisältää aika hienoja käänteitä perinteiseen Yakuza-tyyliin, vaikka rytmitys on vähän hukassa. * Ys Origin – Muuten toimiva portti ehkä aliarvostetuimmasta Ys-pelistä...paitsi että jostain käsittämättömästä syystä kolmannen hahmon unlockaamiseksi pitää pelata Yunican tarinan lisäksi myös Hugon rutikuiva vastine. Eli "HYÖÖÖÖÖ"! * Ys VIII: Lacrimosa of Dana – Adolin seikkailujen uusin osa (paitsi tarinallisesti) on sarjan selvästi pisin osa, mutta ei silti tunnu ylipitkältä kiitos sivutehtävien ja tutkittavien paikkojen määrän. Taistelua on viilattu huomattavasti Celcetasta: torjunta on vaihdettu Sevenin tyyliseen pelkkään Flash Guardiin, mikä tuo peliin lisähaastetta. Myös bossimätöt ovat parempia ja mieleenpainuvampia kuin Celcetassa. Resurssien kerääminen on toteutettu moderneista Ys-peleistä ylivoimaisesti parhaiten: koska peli sijoittuu autiosaarelle, rahan sijaan aseet, panssarit ja muut esineet hommataan resursseilla, mutta parhaiden aseiden hankkiminen ei vaadi sellaista überhinausta kuin seiskassa. Päätukikohtana toimivaan kylään uusien ihmisten löytäminenkin on mielekästä, koska hahmoilla on jopa persoonallisuutta. Hienona yksityiskohtana kyläläisten sivutehtävien tekemisellä ja lahjojen ostamisella on vaikutusta myös itse peliin; kylänpuolustustehtävissä jokaisella on oma erikoiskykynsä, joka paranee hyväksynnän kasvaessa. Soundtrack on luonnollisesti Ys-tyyliin ykkösluokkaa. Tarina on hieman yleistä Ys-tasoa parempi eli siitä voi ehkä jäädä jopa jotain mieleen, tosin parhaan lopun juonenkäänteet ovat kuitenkin jo aika ylivedettyjä ja oikea vika bossi antiklimaattinen verrattuna sitä edeltävään. Alkupuolella on myös yksi turha ja kökkö osuus, jonka olisi voinut hyvin jättää pois. Pelin isoin miinus onkin NIS American kämäinen lokalisaatio: kömpelöitä ja hämmentäviä sanavalintoja sekä lauseita on kaikkialla ("Medical student? –Someone who studies medicine.", "Ancient Species", "Archeozoic Big Hole"), mutta kaiken huippu on eräiden esineiden virheelliset kuvaukset. NISAn kustua PC-version julkaisunkin täysin on syytä elätellä toivoa siitä, että XSEED on vastuussa seuraavan osan julkaisusta länsimaissa... (päivitys tammikuu 2020: ei tule tapahtumaan, ja NISA imaisi myös Kiseki-pelit itselleen) Äänestettiin täysin ansaitusti HYPEn vuoden 2017 parhaaksi peliksi sekä HYPEn raadon vuosien 2010-2019 parhaaksi peliksi. Playstation Plus * 99Vidas – Beat-em-up, joka imitoi genren tylsimpiä edustajia. Viholliset ovat ylikestäviä ja pelattavien hahmojen liikevalikoimat harvinaisen kuivia, eli pelattavuus on melkoisen BOG STANDARDIA. Estetiikka grafiikoita ja musiikkia myöten on aika hirveää, samoin kuin "humoristinen" dialogi, joka todennäköisesti kärsii brasilialaisalkuperän takia huonon käännöksen läpikäynnistä. Visuaalinen "huumori" on myös huonoa taustan yrjöävine äijineen. Edes nelinpeli ei pelasta. * Alienation – Tylsä yläviistoräiskintä, joka on ainakin sentään kiinnostavampi kuin Dead Nation. * The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth – Sinänsä ihan hupaisa roguelike-twin stick shooter, mutta grafiikka on flashpelimäistä oksennusta ja runsas kakka- ja meemihuumori on peli-intoa tuhoavan myötähävettävää. * Broforce – Harvinaisen hirveä nelinpelattava indie-platformer-clusterfuck, jossa on taas vaihteeksi rumat pikseligraffat. Edes se, että hahmovalikoimasta löytyy Ash Williams ja Judge Dredd ei pelasta tätä peliä. * Call of Duty: Black Ops III – Pelattavuudeltaan ja estetiikaltaan geneerinen ja tylsä FPS, jossa voi sentään juosta seinillä (on tuskin mikään sattuma, että Titanfallissa oli sama mekaniikka jo vuotta aiemmin, tosin paljon paremmin toteutettuna). Kampanjassa voi myös kustomisoida oman hahmonsa, eli valita (ihme kyllä) sukupuolen ja yhden vaihtoehdon muutamasta naamasta, jotka kaikki ovat tietty enemmän tai vähemmän valkoisia. Juoni on tavanomaista scifihölynpölyllä höystettyä "hyvisyhdysvaltalaiset vastaan pahisulkomaalaiset"-settiä, jossa tietysti Yhdysvaltojen militarismia pidetään paitsi hyväksyttävänä myös hyvänä. Erikoismaininnan ansaitsee alun "shokeeraava" kohtaus, jossa katsellaan valvontakameroilta moralisoiden, kuinka pahikset kiduttavat panttivankeja, mikä on tekopyhintä vähään aikaan näkemääni paskaa. Onneksi tämä oli joku ylläri-Plus-peli, niin ei sentään tarvitse katua rahan käyttämistä tähän oksettavaan tuubaan. * Contrast – Noir-teemaltaan ja konseptiltaan omaperäinen, mutta valitettavasti todella köyhästi toteutettu ja buginen 3D-platformer. * Disc Jam – Windjammers-imitaatio, jonka PS2-tason grafiikan ja maailman geneerisimmän musiikin voi ehkä antaa anteeksi, koska kyseessä on kahden henkilön tuotos. Aneeminen neljän hahmon ja ruhtinaallisen yhden areenan valikoima kuitenkin tekee pelistä nähdyn aika nopeasti – onneksi hahmovalikoimassa on G. Scott -tason tummaihoinen hiski ja mieshahmoilla on muutama hyvä asuvaihtoehto. Pelattavuutta kusevat liian löysät ja epätarkat kontrollit sekä ylisuuri pelialue. Parempi ainakin kuin 3DS:n "Flegu Power Disc". Muistatteko muuten kun tekijät lupasivat julkaista ilmaista lisäsisältöä? Ainakin tätä kirjoitettaessa (elokuu 2017) THEY LIED! * Downwell – Melko omintakeinen kaivoontippumistasohyppely roguelike-mekaniikoilla. Yksitoikkoisuus ja vaihtelun puute verrattuna samankaltaiseen Rogue Legacyyn ei kyllä innosta pelaamaan hirveän kauaa. Graafinen tyylikin on sitä tavallista indiepeliä eli kämäistä 8-bittisapinointia. * Goat Simulator – Nyt jo muutaman vuoden takainen meemipeli, joka viihdyttää päättömyydellään muutaman minuutin ja sisältää pari helppoa trophya. * Hyper Void – Esteettisesti ja pelattavuudeltaan mitäänsanomaton Tempest-tyylinen räiskintä. * inFamous First Light – Itsenäinen spinoff-DLC, joka parantaa emopelinsä gameplayta mm. uudella melee-systeemillä. Sisältöä on vain muutamaksi tunniksi, mutta filleriä tai hajottavia/huonoja kohtia ei ole mukana, joten koko roskan pelaa sujuvasti ja nautittavasti läpi. * Injustice: Gods Among Us Ultimate Edition – Huonon mättöpelin mukamas paranneltu versio, joka ei kuitenkaan huomattavasti eroa edellisen sukupolven versioista. Wager-mekaniikka ja kenttien unblockable-esineet ovat paskaa, samoin kuin kenttien ylipitkät paikasta toiseen siirtymisanimaatiot, jotka jaksaa katsoa tasan kerran. Dark & gritty ulkoasu naama norsunvatulla olevine susirumine hahmoineenkin on vastenmielinen. Kaikki DLC on sentään mukana ja tarinamoodi hyvin toteutettu, mutta nämä ovat laihoja lohtuja. * In Space We Brawl – Ihan hauska kahden tikun nelinpelattava avaruusräiskintä. Ohjaimen kaiuttimesta tuleva hekotus joka kuoleman yhteydessä on parasta. * Journey – Pelattavuudeltaan kieltämättä hieman mitäänsanomaton, mutta audiovisuaalisesti sekä tunnelmaltaan sen verran hyvä ja omaperäinen ja kestoltaan juuri sopiva (noin pari tuntia), että läpivetäminen sujuu mukavasti. * Knack – Yliyksinkertainen ja tylsä mätkintä/tasohyppely, joka onnistuu silti olemaan turhauttava. Ulkoasu muistuttaa lähinnä geneeristä tietokoneanimoitua piirrettyä ja Knack itse on epäpidettävä hahmo. Edes saman koneen co-op ei auta jaksamaan. * Letter Quest Remastered – Joku ilmeisesti suoraan mobiililaitteilta portattu sanapelin ja RPG:n yhdistelmä, joka yllättävää kyllä on aika hauska. * Mercenary Kings – Grafiikkatyyliltään hirvittävä, kontrolleiltaan surkea ja kaiken lisäksi farmausta ja respawnaavia vihollisia sisältävä Metal Slug -pastissi. * Mighty no. 9 – Puhkikulutettua Mega Man -apinointia kengännauha-PS2-pelin tasoisella ulkoasulla, kammottavalla ääninäyttelyllä ja lattealla mutta silti turhauttavalla kenttäsuunnittelulla. Inafune oli taas vaihteeksi väärässä: tyhjäkin olisi ollut parempaa. * MLB The Show 19 – Baseball-simulaatio hyvällä esillepanolla, eli ihan paska peli. * Monster Energy Supercross: The Official Game – Lisenssikökkömotocrossailu, jonka jakaminen PS Plussassa ihmetyttää. Ainakin Hideo Kojima varmaan tykkää pelin nimessä olevasta sponsorista. * Ninja Senki DX – Kuppainen kasibittigraffoilla tehty 2D-platformer. Näitähän riittää. * Not A Hero – Yrjöpikseliestetiikalla tehty köyhä tasohyppelyräiskintä cover-mekaniikoilla, eli pikeemminkin Yes, A Zero. * Onrush – Syystäkin omintakeinen tiimiautotaistelupeli, jonka pelaaminen koostuu lähinnä häröpallossa pyörimisestä ja muiden autojen epätoivoisesta tuuppimisesta. Itse asiassa peli muistuttaa lähinnä paskaa versiota Burnoutista. * Pix the Cat – Käsittämätöntä potaskaa. * Pumped BMX+ – Joku ilmeisesti suoraan mobiilipelistä portattu viritys. Kontrollit aiheuttavat itkua mutta pelin yltiögeneerinen ulkoasu sentään naurua. * Q*bert Rebooted – Miksi tämä kuppainen uudelleenlämmittely on edes julkaistu? Vastaus on ilmeisesti jonkinlainen yhteys samaan aikaan julkaistuun, todennäköisesti kuppaiseen Adam Sandler -leffaan Pixels. * Resogun – Hauska ja koukuttava Defenderin inspiroima 2D-räiskintä. Epälegitiimeihin ulinoihin rikkinäisyydestä kannattaa kiinnittää yhtä paljon huomiota kuin partikkeliefektijauhantaan. * Road Not Taken – Kts. Pix the Cat. * Rocket League – Helposti opittava mutta syvyyttäkin tarjoava autofutis, jossa on nykytrendin vastaisesti jopa neljän pelaajan split screen. * Rogue Legacy – Varsinkin INDIE-PLATFORMERIKSI yllättävän koukuttava roguelikemainen peli. Päägimmickistä, eli siitä, että kuoleman jälkeen valittavat uudet sankarit ja sankarittaret ovat edellisen jälkeläisiä, ei ole kylläkään revitty kaikkea irti: nyt kyseessä on lähinnä hahmojen luonti satunnaisesti. * Starwhal – Hirveä maksimissaan neljän pelaajan sohimispeli, joka on kaiken lisäksi täynnä popkulttuuriviittaus"huumoria". * Table Top Racing: World Tour – Toteutukseltaan ja pelattavuudeltaan erittäin köyhä Mario Kart -apinointi. Ei sisällä edes local multiplayeriä, joten legitimiteetti pyöreä nolla. * Tower of Guns – Köyhä ja tylsä sattumanvaraisesti kenttänsä luova FPS-kökköily. Sentään kyseessä on indie-peli, joka ei ole platformer.